The Disowned Son
by Triforcedogg
Summary: Harry Potter/Street Fighter Crossover - on his sixteenth birthday, Harry Potter gets a new neighbor. He turns out to be his new teacher and a muggle. He's also Hermione's long lost brother New chapter up and I have up to chapter eight completed already.
1. The New Neighbor

I don't own any of the copyrights to this stuff except for Anthony Granger, he's my  
  
character.  
  
The Disowned Son  
  
Chapter One: The New Neighbor  
  
Harry Potter was woken up rudely as usual, on the day before his sixteenth  
  
birthday, but not by his mean wizard-hating relatives, but by his owl, Hedwig, a beautiful  
  
white female snow owl. She was looking at him and then out the window at something  
  
and then back at him again, but at least she stopped squawking. He looked out to see  
  
what was irritating her. In the driveway of Number Six Privet Drive, which was next  
  
door, the was a moving truck. The man who was busy unloading the pick-up which was  
  
parked alongside the moving truck was a big man and obviously the new neighbor. He  
  
was about twenty years old. He had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, kind of  
  
reminded him of Hermione. He kept his hair in a loose mid-back-length ponytail that was  
  
tied with a white band. He was about six feet tall and well muscled in the athletic way.  
  
Harry figured he better get dressed because his "family" would want to meet the new  
  
neighbor. He grabbed some muggle clothing which he had bought at Dragon Alley and  
  
was about to open his door when he heard his great big uncle walking down the hall.  
  
BANG. BANG. BANG. That was the sound of his uncle knocking on his door. "Get  
  
tour ruddy butt cleaned, dressed, and out here boy; you have an hour." Just on time he  
  
thought.  
  
Harry opened the door and told his uncle, "I'm already up, I'll take a quick shower  
  
if you don't need the bathroom." His big, pink-faced uncle just told him to be quick  
  
about it and not use all the hot water. It only took Harry five minutes to shower and put  
  
his clothes on. He exited the bathroom and his uncle went in muttering something about  
  
him taking too long. He went down to the kitchen where he saw his greatly oversized  
  
cousin, Dudley, and thin aunt, Petunia, eating breakfast. His cousin, who was now on one  
  
of those high protein diets, was actually losing some weight, but his butt still hung off  
  
both sides of the chair. He went to the table and ate the bacon and apple he was given  
  
before Uncle Vernon came down to eat his breakfast and read his morning paper. The  
  
headline of the paper read "BISON ESCAPES FROM PRISON." Harry was  
  
wondering who this Bison person is and why his escaping from prison was so important  
  
but was interrupted by his uncle hitting him upside the head and telling him to wash the  
  
dishes and be ready in five minutes.  
  
The four of them were outside their new neighbor's house and Vernon knocked on  
  
the door. The man who Harry had seen earlier answered the door. He was wearing green  
  
pants and a white undershirt. He smiled and said, "Hi, the names Anthony. Anthony  
  
Granger." Vernon introduced himself, Petunia, and Dudley. Harry was still in shock at  
  
what the man had just said and the resemblance was uncanny now that he had gotten a  
  
closer look at him. What happened next shocked Harry even more, The man asked why  
  
Vernon didn't introduce Harry. That caused his uncle to get a bit angry but he introduced  
  
Harry anyhow. This shocked Harry even more but he quickly hid it when they got home.  
  
He quickly made up an excuse that he was going for a walk. He began walking around  
  
the block before what had just happened could completely sink into his family's brains.  
  
On his second trip around he heard noticed two men following him. One was a tall  
  
oriental man. He had a huge, ugly scar on his bald head and had an eye- patch over his  
  
right eye. The second man was a short black man with nothing but muscles on muscles.  
  
At first he just thought he was paranoid about them following him, but when he made two  
  
right turns and they were still behind him and gaining ground on him quickly. Now he  
  
was worried. At least he brought his wand with him and he had found his father's wand  
  
which he could use off school grounds because the ministry monitored wands not their  
  
users. He had actually made a habit of using his father's wand and he planned on leading  
  
himself into a nearby dead end alley he knew of. He figured if they cornered him they  
  
would tell them everything. He was just praying he was right. He could see the opening  
  
to the alley just ahead. He looked behind him quickly and began running and they began  
  
chasing him. He turned into the alley and turned around when he reached the end. He  
  
took his father's wand halfway out of his back pocket so he could reach it faster if he had  
  
to. The two men came into the alley and the tall one began laughing.  
  
The one with the eye-patch began talking. "The great Harry Potter I presume.  
  
Your not as tough as my boss's new ally told us." He began walking up to Harry.  
  
Harry had to find out more. "Who sent you?"  
  
"General Bison of Shadoloo sent us of course."  
  
"And who are you guys," Harry asked.  
  
"I'm Sagat, and this man behind me is Balrog."  
  
"Your bosses new ally, He..." Sagat cut Harry off in mid-sentence.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS, YOUR JUST STALLING THE INEVITABLE," Sagat was  
  
furious because he had just figured out what Harry was doing. Balrog lunged at Harry but  
  
it was already to late. Before he new what was happening Harry had his wand out,  
  
muttered a word, and a ball of red energy hit Balrog who promptly blacked out.  
  
"What did you do to him!" yelled Sagat.  
  
"The same thing I'll do to you if you don't back off right now. I can assure you  
  
he's not dead, just stunned. Now tell me," Harry pointed the wand at the giant, "did  
  
Voldemort send you." This caused Saga to falter which answered Harry's question.  
  
What Saga did next confused him and taught him a valuable lesson: non- magical and  
  
powerless were two different things. In one swift movement Saga drew his arms back so  
  
his fists were near and slightly behind his armpits. He paused for just a second then with  
  
a thrust of his fist foreword and a yell of "TIGER!" a crossbow shaped energy wave  
  
came towards him. The projectile was coming towards him quickly. There was nothing  
  
he could do to stop it and it hit him right in the chest. He was knocked back into the wall  
  
and all he could do was breath hard. The next thing he remembered before blacking out  
  
was Hedwig leading Anthony into the alley.  
  
*******  
  
When he came to he found himself in a room that was built just like the Dursley's  
  
living room except he could tell it wasn't because the fireplace wasn't boarded up. He  
  
saw Hedwig on the window sill and heard the kitchen door open. "So your finally up,  
  
huh?" It was Anthony again. "You should know how lucky you are, if they didn't want  
  
you alive you'd be in a hospital right now.?"  
  
"Can you tell me what happened after I blacked out?" asked Harry  
  
"I fought Saga and left him knocked out in the alley. It's a good thing this owl got  
  
my attention or else you'd be a goner. Do you know why they wanted you?"  
  
"Yes, but before I tell you the truth I need to ask you something," Harry said, "do  
  
you know a Hermione Granger?"  
  
The older man was taken aback by this question. "Yes, she's my baby sister, but  
  
I haven't seen her in ten years, I've been away. I don't even know where she is. Hold on  
  
just a second. What does she have to do with this."  
  
"You being related to her allows me to tell you the truth, well legally anyhow."  
  
"Well, what is it?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"She's a witch," Harry said seriously, "and I'm a wizard. And the reason is that  
  
Sagat and Balrog's boss is now in league with an evil wizard who goes by the name Lord  
  
Voldemort. What do you know about a man named General Bison of Shadoloo?"  
  
"WHAT? You're telling me you never heard of him? He's one of the most evil  
  
men in the world. He is the leader of his own small country. He's also a world warrior  
  
on the street fighter circuit and sometimes his government hold tournaments as part of ."  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Street fighter competitions are fighting competitions in which the toughest  
  
fighters from around the world test their skill against one another in combat. It's  
  
hand-to-hand, mind you so guns are almost always banned. Most street fighters, like me,  
  
have a strict code of honor which most of us follow." Anthony continued telling Harry  
  
about his training and the various things he had accomplished up to when he achieved  
  
world warrior status. He also told Harry why he hasn't seen his sister in ten years. It's  
  
because when he was thirteen he began teaching himself how to fight because he was  
  
being picked on. He discovered he liked fighting so much he decided to seek out  
  
someone to teach him properly. He met an old Shotokan master named Kenshin (A/N:  
  
Kenshin is not Ken Masters.) who taught him everything. When his parents found out he  
  
had began to learn to fight they told him to tell Kenshin he quit. When he refused they  
  
disowned him. Hermione was too young at the time to know what had happened but had  
  
cried when he left for Japan where he was taught for nine years in the Shotokan ways.  
  
Last year Kenshin had told him he had become a master and told him that when he left he  
  
should improve on his skills. He had fought a group of thugs one day in New York when  
  
a man approached him and told him if he wanted to test his skill he should join the a  
  
tournament that was being held the next day in the Bronx. He did just that and won. He  
  
kept winning. He was now taking up a teaching position at a private school. (A/N: Just  
  
for they record Anthony is currently twenty-three and Harry's sixteenth birthday is  
  
coming up soon.)  
  
"That's interesting," said Harry, "now it's my turn I guess." Harry went on to tell  
  
Anthony about Hogwarts, and Voldemort. Gave him a few terms that your average  
  
smuggle dictionary didn't have, such as mudblood, which Harry explained was a rude  
  
way to refer to a wizard or witch of smuggle parentage. The Hogwart's part was his  
  
favorite, especially when he told Anthony how the students were sorted into their houses.  
  
How Voldemort had given himself a new body in his fourth year. He told him how in his  
  
fifth year Hermione and Draco Malfoy had patched things up a bit and now they were a  
  
group of four even if Ron and Draco could begin to go at it every now and then. Then  
  
there was quiddich, Harry's favorite sport. And finally how he thought it was both  
  
annoying and hilarious how no one would say Voldemort's name out loud out of fear, and  
  
how they would say you-know-who instead.  
  
When he was done Anthony could only think to himself quietly. It had been  
  
almost too much to think about when Harry had told him about his sister being a witch.  
  
He didn't hate her for it like a muggle sibling would have. He actually liked the idea of  
  
her being a witch. He also thought it was funny how she was at the top of her class even  
  
though she wasn't raised in a wizarding family, it was ironic actually.  
  
"There's just one thing that still troubles me," said Harry. "If Sagat and Balrog  
  
are muggles then how could Sagat use magic?"  
  
"Do you know what chi is Mr. Potter?" asked a familiar voice from the front  
  
entrance. Anthony jumped up and readied a fireball in his hands. Harry stopped him  
  
though because the voice was that of Albus Dumbledore. when he introduced them it  
  
turned out that Albus and Anthony had already met. "Ah, Mr. Potter I see you have  
  
already met the newest professor at Hogwarts. I would prefer if you didn't tell anyone  
  
about this Harry. I want it to be a surprise for Ms. Granger."  
  
"What are you teaching Anthony?"  
  
"I was asked to teach the martial arts to anyone willing to sign up by Albus here."  
  
"Martial arts, sounds like a good idea to me. Where do I sign up professors?"  
  
Albus pulled out a roll of parchment, "I thought you would like to join and since  
  
Anthony was moving next door to you I figured I would bring the sign up sheet with me  
  
and ask you." He handed Harry the piece of parchment. Harry grabbed a pen and wrote  
  
the needed information down. He handed it back to Dumbledore who was telling  
  
Anthony how to get on nine and three fourths, that his house was now connected to the  
  
floo network and told him to ask Harry to show him how to use floo powder, which he  
  
left a jar of, and directions to Diagon Alley if he thought he could find something useful.  
  
Before he left a brown barn owl flew in and brought Harry's item list to him. When he  
  
opened it he noticed that the box next to the question asking him if he wanted to sign up  
  
for the martial arts class had already been checked. When he asked Dumbledore about  
  
this it turned out that the parchment would automatically update if the box was checked  
  
but the spell was a two way spell so if the parchment was filled out the box would check  
  
itself. Harry read his list.  
  
Course Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)  
  
By Miranda Goshawk  
  
Advanced Transfiguration  
  
By Minerva McGonagall  
  
Dark Arts: Theory, Beginning and Intermediate Spells, and Counter Curses  
  
By Alastor Moody  
  
Demons: Where to Find them and How to Deal With Them  
  
By Samuel Planks  
  
Advance Potions and Potion Enhancing Spells  
  
By Phyllida Spore  
  
All student taking the martial arts class must have a karate gi (any color), a white gi belt,  
  
and a mouth-guard.  
  
Harry looked back up at the headmaster and asked "Can I go to Diagon Alley  
  
now; I'd really like to get this floo powder traveling out of the way?"  
  
"Of course you can, Harry." The headmaster turned towards the professor, "Harry  
  
doesn't like traveling through the floo network that much." With that he handed Anthony  
  
the Hogwart's policy book and left.  
  
"So your probably wondering how I got picked to teach you guys how to protect  
  
yourselves with just your bodies right?" Harry nodded. "I had placed an ad in the  
  
newspaper. I was going to open a Dojo in a studio I bought. Albus come to me with an  
  
interesting proposition. So I accepted, and I already guessed I had to keep it a secret."  
  
"That's an interesting way to get a job at Hogwart's. Hold on. You must be the  
  
first Muggle to teach at Hogwart's! Oh, yeah, floo powder. Okay, here's how it's used."  
  
Harry lit the fireplace. "First you need a lit fire place. Next you take a pinch of the  
  
powder and throw it in." The fire turned green. "Then you step in and say your  
  
destination out loud. Remember, you must enunciate your words or else you could end  
  
up somewhere you wouldn't want to be." Harry went to the coffee table and pocketed his  
  
and hid Dad's wand. "Let's go. I'll go first. When you're in the network you'll see exit  
  
grates. Look for me and exit through that grate." Harry took his pinch and threw it in  
  
which caused the fire to turn green. He stepped into it and said, "Diagon Alley," the  
  
flames engulfed him and he was gone. Anthony soon did the same. In mere seconds he  
  
had joined Harry in what he would later find to be The Three Broomsticks. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this shit.  
  
Note to readers: I will answer questions from the reviews only if I feel I should. 1) I don't know what Harry's chi moves will be but you can sure count on the fireball. 2) Anthony has the basic fireball and dragon punch, but he has mastered the flaming hurricane kick and the freezing hurricane kick.  
  
The Disowned Son Chapter Two: Diagon Alley  
  
At first Anthony wasn't impressed at the run down looking pub, except maybe the fact everyone seemed to want to talk with Harry. It wasn't until Harry took him out back that things began getting really impressive. It began when they left through the back door. He had thought Harry had taken the wrong door but when Harry told him to watch and remember he did so. Harry hit three bricks and all the bricks began to rearrange themselves into an archway. On the other side of the newly erected passageway was Diagon Alley. Seeing as it was a Tuesday the alley wasn't as crowded as usual. They made their way to the large white building that was known as Gringott's. Anthony was a little taken off guard by the sight of the goblins but he quickly got used to them. Then there was the tunnels that led to the vaults. When he saw how much money Harry had he was in shock for ten minutes. When they reached the lobby Anthony exchanged some of his money, and he had a lot of money. First he went to get his robes refitted and get his gi. Then a quick trip to several other places. Finally a trip to get his books was more eventful than usual. They bumped into Ron on their way out while he was coming in. Ron showed Harry and Anthony, who he didn't know was one of his new professors (don't forget the DADA one year per teacher curse), his new gi which was red with gold and the other was royal blue. Harry had chosen to go with an all green one and an all black one. He decided to pick the colors that went with the attributes that all the girls loved about him.  
  
"Who's this, Harry?"  
  
"My next door neighbor."  
  
"Are you nuts!" Ron was in one of his moods. "You can't just bring anyone here without knowing enough to know if they'll keep a secret."  
  
"It's okay, Ron. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"I do, too. You're trying to get into the Daily Prophet again."  
  
"Actually," said Anthony, "I can keep a secret and I'm also one of your new professors. I'm Master Anthony of the Shotokan style and I'll be teaching the martial arts class."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that professor. I didn't think they'd let a muggle teach at Hogwarts."  
  
"You assumed, and assuming is a bad habit which many people have. Think of that as you first lesson." He checked his watch. "Harry we have to go. Your aunt asked me over for dinner tonight, let's not let her on to this development though, by what Albus told me, she'd have a fit." They left Ron after talking a while more. Harry didn't tell Ron of what had happened earlier that day. They last saw Ron on that day when they were in the Leaky Cauldron having some butterbeers and he used the fire place to go home. Just as they were about to leave three aurors ran in yelling at them to evacuate, Death Eaters were attacking Diagon Alley. Harry and Anthony were just about to enter the fireplace in front of the aurors when the back door as flung open and six of the dark cloaked figures came in. In a blast of green light the three aurors hit the floor, dead. They then noticed Harry and Anthony, they saw Harry and also noticed Anthony was a muggle seeing as no wizard would go around these days without a wand or some other form of protection. Anthony reached for the pot of floo powder but a voice Harry vaguely recognized as Lucious Malfoy summoned the pot into his hands and place it behind him on of the booth tables. Harry took out his wand and stunned two of them and threw a freezing curse at another one. In their defense against the young wizard they forgot about Anthony who had began to charge them. he jumped into the air and began his flaming hurricane kick which only Lucious dodged. When he got up and looked around there were five incapacitated Death Eaters around him, an underage wizard, and a muggle charging up a ball of energy between his hands with an intent to blast him if necessary.  
  
"This isn't the last you have heard of me Potter," said Lucious as he headed for the back door.  
  
"Anthony, he's getting away, we should go after him." Anthony pointed at the doorway where Malfoy was walking backwards, back into the pub. The last person you'd think would ever turn in a Death Eater had his wand pointed at his own father, it was Draco.  
  
"So, Draco, you have chosen death over power and to think that your my son."  
  
Draco looked at him with a look of anger Harry had never seen Draco give off before, "I'm not your son your just the bastard that fathered me. All the stuff you told me about how those who aren't purebloods are not at my was a lie All that you said about wizards should rule the world was also nothing but a lie. And what you said about only purebloods should have power was nothing but a lie. If that's true then I don't want it! Your unlucky that I'm not like you, because if I was you'd be dead, instead it Azkaban for you." As expected from such a person, Lucious began begging for help but when Draco wouldn't help him he began begging Harry and Anthony. He even went as far as to say the one of the other five was Wormtail. Anthony didn't like it because he was taught to never sell out you comrades for mercy. Harry wasn't mad, he was livid. How could a person who helped his parents' murderer, and was probably there that night, have the balls to bargain for mercy, let alone ask him for mercy?  
  
"Mal... I mean Draco, I'm going to alert the authorities of this."  
  
"How will you do that Harry, you don't even have an owl with you?'  
  
"If someone threw up the dark mark the ministry will be here in seconds." When Harry had gone outside he saw some red light from inside the pub. He quickly cast the dark mark and ran back inside. When he got back in Draco was on the floor and still breathing, Anthony was where he was last seen standing, and was also stunned.  
  
In a few seconds aurors were swarming Diagon Alley and Harry had called out to them. He cast binding spells on the remaining Death Eaters. One by one they were all unmasked until one was left. When he was unmasked the room was filled with murmurs from the aurors as Peter Pettigrew's rat- like face was shown. Suddenly Dumbledore and Fudge walked in. When they laid their eyes on Wormtail fudge had the "oh shit he is alive" look. Dumbledore could only smile and told Fudge he was correct.  
  
Fudge looked at the two wizards and the muggle. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Minister," said Dumbledore, "meet the new Martial arts teacher, Anthony Granger."  
  
"What can a muggle do that I can't? It's a waste of money Albus, to have a muggle teacher"  
  
"Hey if you think you can take me feel free to try. How about right now, my shotokan against your magic."  
  
"Your crazy, I know muggles aren't hopeless but you can't beat him," Draco said. It was the first thing he had said after he came out of his shock.  
  
"Your on Granger. But don't think I'll hold back on you just because you're a muggle."  
  
"I'm counting on it. Lets go outside." 


	3. chi against magic

I Don't own Harry Potter, Street Fighter, or any related characters or places. I do own Anthony though so don't use him  
  
The Disowned Son Chapter Three: Chi Against Magic  
  
Walking out of the Leaky Cauldron, Cornelius Fudge, the current minister of magic, was angry. He thought he was wasting his time with this but he thought it would make him feel good after Albus Dumbledore had proven him self correct on two major questions. The first was that Peter Pettigrew was alive and the second had to mean that Surius Black was indeed innocent. And now, to think, a muggle challenged him to a fight between magic and fist fighting, something that he called a barbaric way of fighting. He was very angry. He would make this a slow defeat so he could embarrass Albus's choice in courses. He was followed by Anthony, a muggle and his challenger.  
  
They stopped halfway down Diagon Alley and Fudge walked ten more feet. "Okay Mr. Granger I will show you why magic is the best form of defense. The rules are simple - anything goes."  
  
"Then I will add my own rules - you may use the two unforgivable curses that do not kill. Yes, I have been familiarizing myself with your laws and have found that those two may be allowed only if both parties agree. Since I can't use them anyway you don't really have to agree."  
  
"I agree to your terms and I will make you pay for that mistake. BEGIN! Imperio." The spell flew at Anthony who took it. But his self discipline allowed him to break the curse a second after it hit him. Fudge began giving him orders but quickly figured out it was useless.  
  
"Self discipline is an important aspect of the martial arts. It teaches us to follow our daily routines as best we can and to control all aspects of our bodies including chi."  
  
Fudge began laughing he head off. "CHI! You can't tell me a muggle can use chi! It's only a legend, a fairy tail, a myth; and your telling me you have unlocked it! If chi was real you wouldn't be able to use it it's magic!" He stopped laughing and he looked serious again. with a point of his wand he yelled "CRUCIO" and a white ball of light flew at his opponent. Anthony didn't move until the last second. He charged chi into his hands, grabbed the ball, did a full spin and launched it back at the minister. Instead of a muggle falling down in pain the wizard did. He did have enough a mind left to break his own link with himself.  
  
"Chi is not magic, it is life, and now you know it exists. Time to end this." Anthony charged Fudge but the old man erected a brick wall. To bad Anthony could put a dent into five inch solid steel if he had to. The minister's face was full of nothing but surprise when the so called defenseless against magic muggle came at him with his own special technique, the freezing hurricane kick. The old man was instantly covered in a half inch thick layer of solid ice. When he hit the ground he was out cold in more ways than one, he did have some frost left on his beard and broken shards of ice, which had broken off him had scattered everywhere, surrounded him. Some medi-wizards who were ready to take Anthony away in a stretcher had to take the old man away instead.  
  
For the rest of the day the aurors just kept their distance from Anthony. Draco had gone home after the aurors questioned him, Harry, and Anthony. They decided it was time to head home so they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and used some floo powder. When they got there Harry went home to get ready for dinner. He took his stuff with him. When his uncle asked about his stuff he just said that he and Ron decided to go to Diagon Alley on their own this year. Fortunately his uncle bought the story and didn't ask any more questions.  
  
11:55 that night  
  
With everything that had happened that day, Harry had no problem staying awake until his birthday presents came. The moment his clock said midnight six owls flew into his window. One was from the Daily Prophet. It had a paper which had several headlines on it. The first was on the innocence of his godfather, Surius Black. The one in the right column was about His, Draco's, and Anthony's bravery that day. On the top left was an article on the attack. On the bottom left was an article about Anthony and a muggle using chi, and there was a picture of Anthony hurling the crucio curse back at the minister. The next owl carried a package from Ron. Inside was an item that looked like a dragonfly. It was made of glass and had silver wings and eyes. With it came a flat silver plated that had a piece of black glass. Harry read the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
My present to you is this homing bug. The twins have created it for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. You simply tell it who you want it to follow and the silver plate will show you a map of the area between you and the target. as you get closer it will zoom in. They got the idea from something Hermione told them. It also has a listening spell which allows you to listen too by hitting the green dot on the side. Just remember though, it's their second prototype, so it could have a few bugs in it.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry then opened Hermione's package. Inside was a book called the Instant Encyclopedia. When he opened it the pages were blank so he picked up Hermione's letter for an explanation.  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
I found this in a bookstore Subway City while I was on vacation in New York (It's like Diagon Alley for New York). When you open it just think of a subject you want to look up. It has information from muggle encyclopedias so you can look up just about everything. Ron wants my parents to come over and seeing as you live between Ron and me we can pick you up, I've already asked Dumbledore about it. Professor Dumbledore says we can pick you up August 15 so be ready by 9:00 AM.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
The third package was definitely Hagrid's. Inside was an all-to- familiar looking sword. It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Attached to the package was two letters, one was from the headmaster and the other was from Hagrid. Harry read Hagrid's first knowing that Dumbledore's would have something important in it.  
  
Harry,  
  
Dumbledore thought you should have this. I'm surprised you pulled it from the hat. The real surprise is in the other letter. Yet me warn you. Brace yourself.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry wondered what that meant. He was given Gryffindor's sword as a birthday present. That was already pretty shocking. He began reading the last letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
"When I told you the reasons that the sword came to you at the end of your second year I neglected to mention one important part. The sword can only be summoned by one of Gryffindor's heirs. Yes, I know what that means. Harry, your father was one of his descendants. Now, as for the Order of the Phoenix meetings, the next one shall be held at midnight on August 30. You will be picked up at the Burrow along with Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasly and will not ride the train to Hogwarts. From this year on all prefects will be a part of the order if they are found trustworthy. 


	4. Return to the Burrow

The Disowned Son Chapter Four: Return to The Burrow  
  
Finally, Harry thought, August the fifteenth. By now the entire wizarding world knew about the powers of chi and they knew about Anthony. Fudge was in the hospital for the last three weeks, the hospital released him yesterday. But that wasn't important. What was important was that he would be able to see his friends. Even Draco was going to The Burrow, the house of his friend Ron Weasley, this year. When he talked to Mr. Weasley earlier that week, he didn't seem to mind about Draco being Lucuious Malfoy's son. It seemed that at least there was a wizard other than Dumbledore who didn't believe the sins of the parents applied to the children. The cynical part of Harry thought that Mrs. Weasley had a role in his hospitality.  
  
Then there was Hermione. What would did think when she found out that her brother would be teaching at Hogwart's. She had no doubt seen the reports in the papers. Harry decided to just wait and see but right now he had to pack. He had just put the last of his stuff away when his aunt began screaming and yelling. The Grangers were here, as was Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here, Draco?" Harry didn't think Hermione's parents would pick him up, not after they knew everything he use to stand for.  
  
"I decided to see what a ride in a car is like. Never ridden in one before, thought it would be interesting," he said. The answer actually made sense. If he was still suspicious of Draco, Harry would have thought he had some ulterior motive. Well, except for trying to get a date with Hermione he didn't seem to have anymore.  
  
"Harry Potter, sirs. Your things have been moved to the car sirs," came a voice. It was Dobby. By the time he looked to the source of the voice the little house elf had already vanished back to the car, actually they had a motorhome.  
  
"What's Dobby doing here?"  
  
"I asked him if he would like to return to the manor and now he is getting paid ten galleons a month." They were out the door now. "He's with me because we already have three house elves, not counting him. He's going to be at Hogwarts his year."  
  
"So how is the car ride so far?"  
  
"Not nearly as bad as I would have expected two years ago."  
  
"What about the martial arts class, you taking it?" This was kind of weird for the two. They hadn't ever spoken as friends before.  
  
"Yeah, I think it would be a good thing to know if I ever lost my wand in a fight. That and maybe Anthony will teach us some of those chi abilities he knows."  
  
"That's good," said Harry. "So how is the family doing with your father gone?" Harry knew it wasn't really his business but Draco was his friend now. For those who are wondering: for his crimes, Lucious Malfoy was sent to Azkaban for twenty-five years after which he shall receive the dementor's kiss.  
  
"Mom has been happy in the first time since, well ever. My sister is also here. She just can't wait, its her first year attending Hogwart's"  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister."  
  
"Yeah, she's talking with Hermione." Inside the motorhome, on one of the couches, was a girl who was no doubt Draco's sister. "She's a fifth year but she attended a school in America. Our father wanted us to attend different schools. He thought her being around would make me soft or something. Now, she is coming here." By now they had reached the motorhome. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were in the front and Hermione and Draco's sister were on one couch so Draco and Harry had to take the other couch.  
  
It was a somewhat long trip to The Burrow, during which we learn that the name of Draco's sister is Synthia. When they finally got there, it was about six, Ron was outside with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Harry was the first one out, and immediately Mrs. Weasley hugged him and welcomed him. The others were treated the same way, although Draco was a bit awkward. Everyone went inside and had dinner when Mr. Weasly got home he began asking if he could drive the car. Mrs. Weasley was a bit afraid of what he might do and finally talked him out of it. The Grangers had to leave at eight in order to catch their ferry to France. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to bed and left the six teens catch up to everything. It wasn't until past midnight when they went to their rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Mornings in the Weasley kitchen were hectic. This morning was no different. Mr. Weasley was rushing to get to work. Mrs. Weasley was cooking up a small feast of pancakes. The kids were fighting over bathroom rights. Dobby was helping with the food. After everyone was done with their morning routine they headed for Diagon Alley. Harry, Draco, and Ron had already bought their things so they just followed the girls. Harry left to go to meet Sirius, who had been cleared of all charges and given a reimbursement of 60,000 Galleons for the twelve years he spent in Azkaban. They met in the Leaky Cauldron. They talked for hours and when they were ready to leave Sirius told him that he had found a job, but would not tell him what it was. 


	5. The Pegasus Express

The Disowned Son Chapter Five: The Pegasus Express  
  
Harry woke up the morning of Saturday, August Twenty-fifth. It was one week before school was to start. When he went downstairs to the usual chaos of all the Weasley's at the house on a morning. Hermione gave him a letter from Hogwarts. He opened it and the letter was from Dumbledore. He told Everyone what it said.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You, will be picked up and brought to Hogwarts via the Pegasus express. It will arrive at 5:30 and depart at 6:00. Professor Snape will be there and have some viratiserum for Mr. Malfoy. I have seen his actions and believe he will be a good asset to the cause. Please have an empty room ready so the questioning can be done in private. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"We should tell Draco," Harry said.  
  
"Tell me what?" Draco said from behind them, causing them both to jump in surprise  
  
"Dumbledore wants you in the order," said Harry. When Draco heard that his jaw dropped.  
  
"Why me?" was all Draco could say.  
  
"He believes in second chances," Hermione said, "But he wants you to be questioned under viratiserum."  
  
"Here? Are you nuts! One sneaky question from Ron and I'll spill my guts!"  
  
"Draco," Hermione said, trying to be comforting, "Snape will be doing it privately. Just calm down Mrs. Weasley knows already so if Ron pulls anything she will hex him into the first term."  
  
"Whatever," he told Hermione, then smiled.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Harry deserted us for the redhead. Just look behind you."  
  
She turned around just in time to see Harry and Ginny leaving the house and heading for the nearby lake.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
The lake wasn't that far from The Burrow, three hundred yards at the most. But it was far enough for two people to talk without all the Weasleys knowing about it. They were both sitting against to one of the numerous trees that was settled in the grassy lakeside area. They were happy in the silence they shared. Ginny spoke first. "What you thinkin' about?"  
  
"Everything," he answered, just louder than whispering, "Mostly about a cute redhead who I like."  
  
"What does she look like?" she asked flirtingly, knowing what his answer would be.  
  
"Well she has the prettiest brown eyes. Cute face that has freckles in all the right places." Their heads began to drift closer. "A body that would put a man in the hospital for doing something dumb to impress her." They were almost there. "She cares for others and has a great p...," Harry didn't even finish his sentence because they had already started kissing. When they broke away she had a huge smile. It was one of those perfect moments that could exist when they were like this. This was the day Harry knew he was in love with her. They went back to kissing. (Too much romance for the author, now I will be continuing on to the next part.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
It wasn't until after lunch when the two returned from the lake. Synthia was the first to notice they were approaching the house. Then she noticed they were holding hands, even though they didn't. "They're back!" She yelled so everyone could hear. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and told them to go pack their things.  
  
Harry went up to Ron's room were he and Draco had been sleeping. "The headmaster must think highly of you, Harry. The Pegasus express is a very high profile way to travel."  
  
"So I've heard, you ever rode in it?"  
  
"Once." Draco paused for a moment before going on, the old antagonist's glint in his eyes that they remembered from their early days at Hogwarts when he would always have a few unkind words for other people. "So, how good was the redhead." A pillow then flew at his head, courtesy of Ron.  
  
"Hey, that's my little sister your talking about."  
  
"She aint so little these days," said Harry, joining Draco's current hobby of bugging Ron about his and Ginny's recent relationship.  
  
"Well, I'm done packing. Thankfully I won't have to hear much more of this," said Ron before leaving the room with his trunk. The six passed their time for the rest of the afternoon talking, being Fred and George's test subjects for their joke and prank shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, or, in Draco's case, thinking hard about what will happen next, with his father gone. He wasn't sad about helping to put his father in Azkaban. He knew he should do it. His thoughts were interrupted when Harry sat on one of the twin's continuous whoopee cushions. They all began laughing as Harry had to change seats so it would qiut going off.  
  
When it was about time for the express to arrive the whole Weasley family went outside. They all watched the skies intently. "Over there!" cried Synthia, who was pointing. In the sky was three shapes. One was a blue carriage of eighteenth century design. But this carriage was not pulled by horses it was pulled by two golden brown horses. Each horse had a horn like a unicorn and a great set of wings. The carriage had two doors. The front one opened first and the "pilot" stepped out and opened the second door. Professor Snape, the most disliked of the professors at Hogwarts, stepped out and after a quick hello to everyone, told Draco to follow him. After five minutes they both came back and everyone had a few drinks before departing for Hogwarts.  
  
If they thought the carriage was too small to hold seven people the were dead wrong. The inside had an expansion charm to make it the size of a house, with everything a small house would need. There was even a bedroom and bathroom for each person, a bar, and since the owner was a muggle item fanatic, like Mr. Weasley, a satellite television was put in each bedroom and what could be called the living room. The entire place was decorated in silver and gold paint. The time it took to reach the castle was about two hours. With the exception of Harry and Hermione, everyone was still mesmerized by the television when they arrived. Harry actually got a kick right after they turned it on, one of the actors was facing the screen and said, "You're an idiot," and Snape took it personaly and tried to punch him only to hurt his fist on the screen. After they got off the carriage Dobby levitated everyone's belongings and took them up to the correct rooms for them.  
  
Snape turned around and motioned for them to stop. "You six are to go up to the headmaster's office immediately; the password is 'pixie stix'. Draco, the house password is 'cunning'. As for you four, the password is 'noble'." He turned to Synthia. "You are to be sorted in the headmaster's office." 


	6. United

The Disowned Son Chapter Six: United  
  
The group was quite loud while walking through the almost totally empty halls. Filch ran into them at one point and almost gave them detention. He forgot it was one week before before the year began. They reached the gargoyle statue and said the password Snape told them. When thy reached the doors to the Headmaster's office they were told to enter. Several people were already inside.  
  
The talking stopped when the headmaster motioned for them to be quiet. "Welcome everyone to our little meeting session. We welcome Draco Malfoy to the order tonight, but first I have grave news." His mood switched to a sad one. "I have learned that several muggle governments have become aware of our kind. Voldemort has mad a small deal with them. Safety when he takes over for help. He has several thousand Muggle soldiers. The problem is that when he gains power he will without a doubt turn on the muggle leaders who are helping his cause."  
  
"Memory charm?" asked Alastor Moody.  
  
""Not this time," said Dumbledore, "the idea I am about to propose could get all of us into a lot of trouble." He looked around the room to see if anyone had anything to say before going on. "We could get them to hgelp us instead. A few of them are actually under the imperious curse." A few gasps came from around the room. "If we help them break it they might help us. Most of the countries are dictatorships, he obviously does not have the man power to control every important person in most of the worlds democracies yet. But he has several important people under his control or influenced through bribery in the United States." He took a quick breath to steady himself. "One of these people is the current president. The problem with this is that the country has a powerful weapon that can take out an entire city."  
  
"Proove it," said a wizard who Harry didn't know.  
  
Dumbledore found it irritating how wizards could think all great things happened through a wizard using magic. "Have you ever heard of a muggle city in Japan called Hiroshima?"  
  
"Yes, a wizard destroyed it during a muggle war."  
  
"No wizard could do that much damage."  
  
'The what did happen?" asked the wizard thinking he could stump the headmaster. Harry decided to speak, "It was a weapon the muggles called an atomic bomb, they dropped one from an airplane and the entire city was destroyed when it hit the ground."  
  
"Which is why we must act now," said Dumbledore. "If Voldemort," everyone except Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione flinched, "has gotten his hands on these weapons then no one is safe."  
  
"I trust you have began planning for this, Albus," Moody stated.  
  
"Yes, you two are to leave as soon as possible to find out how to bring the president over to our side. You are dismissed, and good luck." The ald man turned towards them and the usual twinkle he had in his eyes were back. "Have a seat," he said while motioning for the six teens to sit. "You are probably wondering why I have called you here tonight," everyone nodded. "I have called you here beacuse I have some unnerving news. Professor Snape has toldme that the Death Eaters have chosen to attack the train." All six of them gasped. "You five are to guard it. If my count is correct, there are six passenger cars, a prefects car, and the engine section. Each ou you are to guard the juncion between passenger cars. Tomorrow you are to go to the library and study up on as many spells from the books I have selected for you. Unfortunately, our minister is not assigning any aurors to help us, he is having them protect his cowardly hide."  
  
"We know what you are asking," said Harry, "and I'll do it."  
  
"Can't let my best mate play hero without us I guess," said Ron.  
  
"Then I guess it's settled. You will leave in on the Hogwart's Express, get off at King's Cross, then return half an hour before the train leaves." He got up and headed for a shelf. "Ms. Malfoy, welcome to Hogwarts, I believe it is time you were sorted into the right house." He placed the hat on her head.  
  
After a few moments the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Now since that is done I shall show you to your common room. Ms.Granger, I want you to come with me I have some news that you might find good. As for you, since it is not the first term yet you are free to do whatever you want." 


	7. Return to the Chamber

The Disowned Son Chapter Seven: Return to the Chamber  
  
Harry awoke before anyone else did. He headed to the library to pick up the books Albus had Madame Pince hold for them. There were three books. Inside were spells that were meant to seriously harm a person or group of people. The second book had many basic moves in many weapons and fighting styles, as well as some advanced ones. He skimmed through the potions book and found something very interesting; offensive potions, they could be thrown at an enemy and cause a whole bunch of nasty effects. He did see one that had an interesting ingredient, powdered basilisk ribs. He quickly gathered his books and headed for one class he would never willingly go to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Professor Snape seemed a bit annoyed at Harry coming down here, well more annoyed then he usually was anyway. "What do you want Potter?! I am not in the mood to have my time taken up with you!"  
  
"Actually I don't think my proposal would be a waste of you time. How much are basilisk part worth to a potions master?"  
  
He brought his head up from the ingredient he was looking over, "they're some of the most valuable ingredients in the world because of the danger in breeding basilisks. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I know where we can find some bones at the very least."  
  
The potions master let up a bit, Harry thought he looked really happy. "How soon can we get the basilisk?" asked Snape who was showing he wanted to go right now.  
  
"Go get a broom for yourself and whatever we will need to move the parts. I'll meet you in Moaning Mertyl's bathroom."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Harry only had to wait fifteen minutes for Snape to arrive. They both walked in and Harry walked up to the sinks that would move for him. He said, "enter," in parseltongue and Snape could only watch in amazement as the sinks moved away and the passage was created. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Ever hear of the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry replied before jumping down the drain on his broom. Snape could only follow him and wonder how the boy found it. They finally reached a large iron door covered with snakes.  
  
"Potter, do you know what this means?" He stood in front of the door, looking at it as if it was some sort of Slytherin holy grail. "If it is possible, this could make you even more famous than you currently are."  
  
"Then lets just keep our source of basilisk to ourselves." They walked in and what they saw amazed them both. The basilisk was not a rotten corpse. It was actually intact for the most part. A few rats were lying around it in various states of decay. "Why is it almost perfectly like I left if."  
  
"Basilisks take centuries to decay. Their bodies are also poisonous to most animals." He looked it over. "Lets take the eyes out first. Those are the most valuable part of the basilisk."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Snape handed him a knife and he began working on removing the huge eye. He would have used magic but Snape told him that using magic to prepare a potion ingredient could seriously damage the ingredient. After a few moments he pulled the eye out. He then turned a nearby rock into a big knife and went to the side of the basilisk.  
  
"What are you doing Potter?"  
  
"There was a potion in a book the headmaster had put on hold for me. One of the ingredients is powdered basilisk rib."  
  
"What kind of potion is it?"  
  
"It's a petrifaction potion."  
  
"Offensive potions? Potter, you should know that is a dangerous recipe."  
  
"I already figured that out Professor, but these are dangerous times."  
  
Snape smirked at this, "well put Potter." He paused for a second before going on. "Knowing Albus the way I know him, he probably planned this entire thing. Tell me, how do you use an offensive potion?"  
  
"You chuck the vial at the target or place the potion on a weapon and watch the potion take affect." By now Harry had exposed a rib and was working on breaking it away with the knife which he had turned into a saw. After half an hour of taking turns sawing, they had removed a small rib. They both took off the way the they came from after Harry closed the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
When they got out of the tunnels it was about nine in the morning. He and Snape went their separate ways. When Harry returned to the library everyone else was there.  
  
"Where've you been?" Ginny asked, running up to him to hug him.  
  
"Getting a potion ingredient. I might need it if the attack does happen on the train."  
  
"What kind of potion is it?" asked Hermione. Harry picked up her book, which was a copy of the book he had, and pointed to the potion. She quickly looked through the ingredients and paused. "Harry," she said, "did you get the rib where I think you got it from?"  
  
"Yep," he dug put a hand into his bag and pulled out the said ingredient. "Got the basilisk rib right here."  
  
"Where the bloody hell did you get that much raw basilisk rib?" Draco asked.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets," answered Ginny, "the monster of Slytherin was a basilisk."  
  
"That much rib is probably worth thirty galleons. By the looks of it the Basilisk must be at least sixty feet long."  
  
'That sounds about right," said Ron. "there was a skin outside that was about that size."  
  
"I'm going to prepare the potions and find whatever else could be of use."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Later that week, after everyone had met Anthony and they all found out about Anthony being Hermione's brother and the new combat teacher, they had all settled in to a routine of waking up early to learn new spells and also train with Anthony. Then breakfast and after that they would hit the books. Then lunch and the lake, except Friday when they all got Anthony to fly a broom. Finally dinner would come.  
  
On Saturday they headed for Hogsmeade. Harry had heard of a new weapon shop that had opened up a few weeks ago from Dumbledore. He took his sword with him so he could get a new sheath for it, hopefully. He finally, found it at the north end of the town. The shop itself was filled with weapons of all kinds, including at least thirty different guns. Harry found that odd, he had learned form Draco and Ron that most pure-blood wizards think to highly of magic to use guns. Maybe he had stumbled across one of the few who recognized such weapons as formidable. Everywhere else in the medium-sized shop was some form of every weapon imaginable. The shopkeeper was a large redheaded man. He had a full beard that was about a foot long, he would have looked intimidating if it wasn't for the welcoming look he had.  
  
"How may I help you laddy," he said in a Sottish accent. His eyes then went up and Harry knew what was coming next. "Harry Potter? It is you! Oh, pardon me, where are my manners, call me Angus," he said holding out his hand which Harry took. "Now what are you in need of."  
  
"I have this sword and I need a sheath for it," he said, presenting the sword to Angus.  
  
"Beautiful sword you have Mr. Potter. Come back at three and it should be done." Harry left the sword there and went to meet with the others for the rest of the day. When they left he told them he would catch up with them at the castle. When he walked into the shop Angus handed him the new sheath for five galleons. It fit his sword perfectly and had a self adjusting belt. He decided to buy a few more weapons before he left. He the left and returned for dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
At dinner Ginny asked him to meet her at the lake. He found her sitting with her back to him. He crept up behind her and hugged her. At first she jumped in surprise.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied happily. Her mood changed to a sad one. "Harry, I'm worried, about tomorrow. What if something hap..."  
  
"Ginny, don't worry about tomorrow," he said. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her. "Listen, I'll be fine, you know I always pull through these things, and I'll be there to protect you."  
  
"Harry James Potter!" she said in mock anger. "Are you saying I can't protect myself?" She softened up again, "I hope for your sake you do; I'll probably be the one who'll have to drag your butt to the infirmary when you get badly injured."  
  
"I don't think that will happen this time, I'll be prepared for them. I also bought a few items at the weapon shop. Did you know they sell muggle weapons there?"  
  
Ginny looked up, "no, but don't tell dad, he might hurt himself." She paused before going on. "What kind of weapons?"  
  
"Tear gas grenades, an non lethal weapon that irritates a person's eyes. I also got a gun. That is a weapon that can shoot its ammo so fast you can't even see them. I bought tranquilizer ammo. The normal ammo, called bullets, can kill a person in one shot." He began thinking so much that he zoned out for a second.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny was annoyed at him, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"It's this get the muggles involved plan Dumbledore has. If Moody fails then Voldemort could have control of muggle nuclear weapons. It would only take one to wipe out Hogsmeade and Hogwarts."  
  
"You have to hand it to the muggles though, they have found ways around their lack of magic."  
  
"Ginny, lets forget about everything for tonight," he told her, looking down, his green eyes searching her soul. She looked right back into his eyes before he came down and claimed her lips in a passionate, breathtaking kiss. "Ginny," he said, putting a hand on her cheek, "no matter what happens, as long as I can fight I will keep you safe from any threat I find, I love you." They spent the rest of the night in each other's company. Ginny eventually fell asleep when they were sitting by the lake so Harry transfigured three rocks a queen sized bed, a blanket, and a tent large enough to hold the bed. They slept the rest of the night in eachother's arms.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
That was a pretty romantic chapter. Please review, I'd love any kind of feedback. All of you action lovers will love my next chapter. It will bring in some more Street Fighters and Anthony gets to do some more asskicking.  
  
Until next time,  
  
T-Dogg 


	8. The Hogwart's Express

The Disowned Son Chapter Eight: Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry woke up and felt something warm next to him. He looked down and saw Ginny smiling at him. "Sleep well?" he said.  
  
"You know I did. I just don't know how we will be able to sleep in separate rooms now that we have woken up together."  
  
"We'll manage somehow, Gin," he said before kissing her and getting up. "We better get back, the others will be worried about us, and I have to make sure Ron doesn't jump to any conclusions." They headed back to the Gryffindor common room where everyone was staying at. When they arrived in the Gryffindor common room they were met by a very upset looking Ron.  
  
"How dare you sleep with my baby sister, Harry!"  
  
Ginny cut Harry off before he could say one word, "Ron Weasley, how dare you jump to conclusions about what we did! And if we did, YOU HAVE NO SAY IN IT!" her face was red from anger. "AND FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!!"  
  
"You mean you didn't sleep with him?" Ron looked at their other friends for some help. "Uh, sorry. See you at breakfast!" he said before running out the door with a totally embarrassed look on his face. They all brought their trunks down to the great hall with them and had breakfast before leaving. By the time they arrived at the train platform it was a about six o'clock.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
King's Cross was just as packed as usual, with all the families saying their good-byes. The group had already found suitable spots to guard the train. Anthony had joined them and was at the very back of the train. It was a very peaceful ride for the first hour, so they all began to relax. It wasn't until five that trouble began. Harry was suddenly overcome by a wave of pain in his scar. He noticed Anthony's battle cries coming from the end of the train, one car away from him. He quickly ran back to see what was happening. Behind the train was a group of twenty Death Eaters on brooms and about thirty more people in some kind of muggle military uniforms, riding some kind of hovering bike. They were trying to board the train, some of them landing on the roof. Harry really wished they had at least one tunnel on this trip. Others tried to reach the engine. The window in the cabin he was standing next to broke open and the passengers ran out. After them there were two of the muggle attackers and a Death Eater. Now Harry finally got a good look at the uniforms, they were red with silver armor at various spots. The helmets covered the person's entire face except for the eyes and had an intimidating look.  
  
The Death Eater looked right at him and whispered something to the other two. Harry raised his wand and brought out his spray bottle of petrifacation potion and charged while firing a stunning spell at the Death Eater. It hit it's mark and the muggles drew their guns a second too late. Harry sprayed both their faces full of the potion and they became stone, clothes and all, in less than a second. But that still left a lot more to fight, he had to find a faster way to fight them. He went to the window and looked outside. The bikes were mounted onto the side of the train with some kind of magnetic clamps. Harry then noticed how many guns were on it and climbed on. After a few seconds of examining he thought he could fly it. "Well, here goes nothing," he said before hitting the acceleration pedal and turning off the magnets. After a few seconds of wobbling he got a hang of it. He saw the group of hoverbikes and Death Eaters ahead of him and accelerated. He had just found the trigger to what he thought the machine guns. Instead, a screen slid out and rested in front of the windshield. On it was a display of what was ahead of him. It seemed to be a targeting system, but there weren't any buttons at all. When he couldn't figure it out he did the best thing he could think of, he punched it, and when he did he learned that it was a touch screen. Quickly, he touch the screen until no more markers would appear. He then hit the same button he hit to activate the screen and missiles launched out from the front of the bike, in a matter of seconds all six targets were gone. 'Well that's one way to do it,' he thought. A spell zoomed right past his face, he looked over to see three Death Eaters coming his way. He turned around and fired a wind gust at the group and knocked two off their brooms and used a flame jet on the last one. He saw more people landing on top of the train. He pulled right and landed on top of the train in hopes of fighting them off. After using his tranquilizer darts on a few Death Eaters and petrifying some muggles he jumped through a hole they made.  
  
When he landed on the floor of the train he noticed that he had landed in Hermione's assigned area, except she was not there. He looked down the car to see Hermione holding her own quite well with the help of a few sixth and seventh years, he turned around and what he saw made his blood boil. Ginny was on the ground, unconscious with some blood coming from her mouth. Over her was a man who was tall, thin and very muscular. He wore a metal mask and had long hair. What scared Harry most was the claw he had on his arm. He quickly drew his sword and charged the man. The man turned around and tried to block a possible thrust. Too bad for him, Harry had known that a thrust was the most obvious move in such close quarters. He had swiped instead and hit the man. Thanks to his potion covered sword the man changed to solid rock almost instantly. He ran over to where Ginny was and kneeled over her before scooping her up into arms. She began to stir and Harry only hugged her tighter. By now he could see Hogsmeade Station so the enemies were flying away, if there were any capable of flying that is.  
  
He looked into Ginny's now open eyes and saw that she was crying. "It's okay Gin, he's won't hurt you again." She just kept hugging him, crying into his chest, her grip was so tight he thought she was afraid he'd leave her if she let go. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I...I couldn't keep you safe."  
  
"Harry, You saved me, that's all that counts. Anyhow, it's my choice to fight, I knew the dangers of fighting and the dangers of not fighting. I'm just happy he didn't kill me."  
  
"I am too," he looked up to see Ron coming over.  
  
"What happened to her?" he asked.  
  
"Just a small fist in the face," she replied dryly.  
  
Ron turned angry in a second, "who the hell did it!?" Harry just pointed behind him at the statue of what was a man. Hermione walked in helping a limping Draco just as the train stopped. They were the first ones out and Hagrid ran over to them.  
  
"Harry, wat 'appened here?" he asked.  
  
"We were attacked by a group of Death Eaters and muggles. No one was killed but we do have a few injured. We were lucky they weren't expecting all of us to fight back, it kinda took them by surprise." Harry then looked around, "the train will need to be fixed and there is at least four prisoners that I got, maybe a few more on the roof. Three of them are petrified so they need the antidote which I have in my room."  
  
"I'm impressed Harry," said Hermione, "you thought this through, didn't you."  
  
"This time I did. Let go to the infirmary and get ourselves checked up on when we get back." They found an empty carraige and all got in and it took off towards Hogwarts immediately.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that's the fourth chapter to have some action, hope you liked it.  
  
T-Dogg 


	9. Return to the Normal

The Disowned Son Chapter Nine: Return to the Normal  
  
The Great Hall was crowded and full of kids talking when the group from the infirmary arrived. They were met by an ocean of applause from the whole school. They took their usual seats and Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech.  
  
"Welcome students to another year in this great school. I hope the train ride wasn't too exciting," he paused to let his little joke sink into the student's minds. "Before we eat a few rules shall be established. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Second, due to Voldemort's latest actions, no student is allowed more than two hundred yards from the castle unless accompanied by an adult or another student. I am also granting all prefects emergency privileges, they may even assign detention if they see fit." He looked around the Great Hall, noticing how everyone, especially the first years looked a bit nervous at the last two announcements. He then faced the two doors of the hall, "If I may now introduce our two new professors." The doors opened to reveal two men Harry's group already knew.  
  
"Those who have signed up for the martial arts class will be taught by Professor Granger, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Surius Black." He stopped once more and looked at the students, and cast a warning glance at them before continuing. "Professor Granger may be a muggle but if you try using magic against him he can send any spell right back at you." With that a said a smile came to his face and he clapped his hands and said, "lets eat!"  
  
Almost immediately Hermione was swarmed by questions regarding her brother. As time went by a few professors came by and asked Harry where he acquired basilisk parts, and where shocked when he answered truthfully. He looked over at Ron and caught him staring at Synthia, who was actually becoming quick friends with the other Ravenclaws. At least a few people were being friendly towards her and not holding grudges against her for her father's actions, most had forgiven Draco's past actions when he changed into a nice person after they returned in their fifth year, although he did act a little like the old Draco when he was upset. The rest of the night carried on as usual: The ghosts came by, the headmaster said a few last words, and the prefects took the first years to their common rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
The next morning Harry wasn't in such a good mood, none of the sixth year Gryffindors were. "Won't Dumbledore ever learn that we don't want potions with the Slytherins," cried Ron for the umpteenth time this morning.  
  
"What's so bad about the Slytherins?" Draco asked who was at his new spot, at the Gryffindore table, next to Hermione to be exact.  
  
"Only that we have double potions with you guys again."  
  
"It's not you Draco, it's the rest of your house that can cause trouble. Snape doesn't like us that much either," reassured Hermione.  
  
"Hermione's right, Ron. From now on anything bad about the Slytherins excludes Draco, with a few exceptions, of course," declared Harry, making everyone laugh.  
  
"Well, we better get going, Snape will be looking for every reason to take away points for anything he can," said Hermione.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Potions class carried on as it did every year. Snape was a bit nicer towards Harry, in other words less mean, for Harry bringing him Basilisk parts. After thet was lunch where they met up with Ginny and Cynthia. Then after lunch they had the Martial Arts class which everyone had come to call fight class after what the muggle borns told them about the subject.  
  
They had the class three times a week. When Harery arrived he noted that there were students of every year there present. The schedule had told them to wear his gi, so he wore his green one. The amount of students from each house was about even and there were at least two per-year-per- house. When he reached the small house he noticed the wand rack and no teacher in sight. Harry also groaned and pointed out to the others that Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were there as well. Last year, when Draco decided not to be like his father, his two goons turned on him and Pansy recrruited them as her own goon squad.  
  
Pansy turned and saw the all six of them, so she walked over, flanked by the goons like Malfoy trained them to. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the weasels, the traitors mudblood, and scarhead," she said, laughing at her own joke.  
  
This is where Draco tended to relapse into his old self, "Better a traitor than Voldemort's lap dog, right bitch." he told Pansy.  
  
"I wouldn't know about that, but I do know that you will all be gone soon enough."  
  
"Is he ever going to get over the fact that a one-year-old kicked his butt?" Harry asked sarcastically, earning a few laughs from the others.  
  
"Don't be so naive Potter, he doesn't obsess over your death all the time. But rest assured you will be with those worthless parents of yours soon enough." That was it for Harry. No one, not even his own family talked about his parents in that manner, and got away with it. Before he, or anyone else, knew what he was doing he had his wand out and leveled it to her head.  
  
"Say that again and you won't live long enough to regret it," Harry barely whispered even though everyone heard it. There was no hint of emotion in his face. A person would have thought there would have been a hint of anger in his voice, but not even anger was apparent in the tiniest of measurments. Even his friends were afraid of what he might do, they understood that even a usually docile person like Harry had his limits.  
  
"Why don't you do something Potter, or are you just waiting for me to die of old age?" she laughed again, not taking Harry seriously. "What a waste," Pansy continued, "just like the rest of his line, too afraid to finish it, to brave to do otherwise."  
  
And Harry snapped, he thought of the worst curse he could think of that wasn't banned, "DEMENTO..."  
  
"MR. POTTER," said Anthony in a steren voice, "PUT THE WAND AWAY." He had just appeared in a tree, apparently he had seen the whole thing and decided he would barge in now. He jumped down and landed perfectly. When Pansy came out of her shock she quickly tried to say something along the lines of Harry attacked her, but she was cut off. "Don't say a single word Ms. Parkinson, I heard the whole thing, and I know the entire story. I will deal with you after class." He turned away from her and began to speak to the class. "Good day students, I am Anthony Granger. I am a master of the shatokan fighting style, which is what I will be teaching and you will be learning this year. I've been practicing shatokan for the last ten years. As some of you may know, this class will not have anything to do with magic, it's all physical, therefore you are to place your wands on the rack." He waited until everyone was done doing that until he continued. "Now, before we begin, you are not to practice what is taught to you in this class on other people for any unreasonable reason, I will allow you to practice with a partner outside of this calss if you have both been approved of by me."  
  
"How do we get your permission?" asked Neville.  
  
"When I see that you have reached the right level in your training. Now I want all of you to line up in rows. First years up front, second years behind them, and so on. Oh, and this class is taught barefooted, as you can see from my example." They spent the rest of the day working out and learning the basic moves of shatokan. When it was all over they were tired except for a few, including Ron, Harry, and Draco. Somehow, to everyones surprise, Neville had managed to not fall on his ass when he was doing the kicking drills. They all went back to thier common rooms to take showers before heading before heading to dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Friday finally came and the whole group was tired, mostly from having Anthony Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Today they had what was promising to be Harry's favorite class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was already Harry's favorite subject, but this year Harry's godfather, the recently found innocent, Surius Black,was teaching.  
  
They were the first ones there and the four of them took up all four seats of the front row. Surius welcomed in Hermione, Harry, and Ron but was at a loss for greetings when it came to Draco. The tension in the air was so thick Dudley could probably stand on it next to Vernon. Fanally after a few awkward seconds of sizing each other up they settled to at least be civil and shook hands.  
  
When everyone had settled into their respective desks class began. "For those who haen't seen my picture in a newspaper or wanted poster, I am Surius Black. I will be teaching you two things in this class this year. The first thing is demons. By the end of this term you will know of every demon species and at least how to deal with them as well as the most common undead creatures in this part of the class. I will then teach you a form of magic called necromancy that isn't dark in nature but is usually used in such a way."  
  
"But sir, isn't that a dark art?" asked Seamus.  
  
The Slytherins in the room looked almost too delighted so Surius brout them back down to Earth. "Yes, it is, but I will only teach you how to perform the light art of necromancing, and how to defend against the dark form." That brought down most of the Slytherins' spirits. He looked around the room and then told everyone to take out the demon book. They turned to the first page. Harry had read most of the book already because he thought it was fascinating. "The first demon is the Manalis demon. They are the most human of all demon races. The only difference is a few physical features, longer and more animal like nails and sometimes red, yellow, or orange eyes. You can see a picture of some in the book. Now the next demon is quite the opposite. It is the infamous red horned demon, they are resistent to most magic, strong, and hard to kill without the killing curse. The best way is decapitation, as they have a rapid healing power and can appear dead even though they are in a healing trance." Surius began going through the first ten demons in the book and even taught hmthe most useful magics against some of them..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
It was the middle of October when Harry had his first vision ever since the one he had for the dark side's loss at the train. It was midnight and Harry had slept peacfully until now. The room Harry was in was of a muggle design, an it looked like a meeting room. On the wall behind a highly decorated head chair was the Shadoloo skull. Harry had figured it was a dream by now so he just took in as much as possible. Sitting at the head of the table was a man in a more elaborate version of a Shadoloo officer's uniform. This was tha man Harry had learned was General Bison. At the far end of the table, in a black chair was Voldemort. At the rest of the table, sat the most elite people in both groups. "It has come to my attention that you are controling many of the world's leaders, Lord Voldemort," said Bison.  
  
"You are correct, General. Twenty of the most influencial muggle leaders are under my control, some by choice, others aren't. As for the magical leaders, several of the demon races have sworn alligience and I have a few high ranking humans in my ranks willingly."  
  
"This is good news, I have also heard you have control over President Bush of the U.S. Can you have him kill a man named Colenel William Guile, and a Japanese man who goes by the name Ryu? They are thorns in my side and will also be yours soon if news of our alliance spreads."  
  
"It's as good as done, you just bring the weapons our forces need."  
  
"I have located a two storage facilities in various countries that hold all kinds of weapons. We have alredy raided one successfully, the one in Brazil will be a bit harder though, seeing as how it holds Chemical weapons, but I know my men can do it." A holographic image hovered above the table. It was a map that showed the location of the complex and another map of the complex wqere shown.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked Bison.  
  
"Master," spoke one of the Death Eaters, "There have been several rumors about this alliance should I continue my work in suppressing any rumors?" Harry knew that voice, it was Cornilius Fudge. He should have seen it coming, the man was adamant to a point of arrogant stupidity with his denials about Voldemort's return.  
  
"You do that minister. Now don't speak out of turn and for embareassing yourself by losing to that muggle filth excuse for a proffesor, CRUCIO!!!" After a minute of this, during which Harry felt the pain too, Voldemort spoke again. "Do you have anything else to add that may be of use to our cause?" The man didn't answer right away due to the pain he was recovering from so Voldemort continued while the muggle general just watch in amusement. Harry woke up and, out of reflex, bit his lip as not to scream. His scar was bleeding slightly and felt like it was on fire. He looked around the room only to see he hadn't woke anyone. Years of experience had taught him it is best to inform the headmaster of these dreams, and that was just what he would do. It was already five in the morning so he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep so he got ready for the day and headed to Dumbleore's office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Harry had just reached his destination and knocked, when he was allowed in. "Harry, what brings you here so early?" he asked.  
  
"Another dream." he stated. "Voldemort has made an alliacnce with General Bison, that would explain the muggle forces we faced on the train. They are planning on raiding a complex in Brazil for weapons, he said something about chemical weapons they could get from it. And Cornelius Fudge was present at the meeting as well, it seems he's been trying to cover up Voldemort's return out of loyalty."  
  
"I thought it was something like that. For now though we have to find that complex and protect it at all costs. Anything else?"  
  
"There was a map of where it was located and also a map of the complex itself that I memorized. There are also two muggle men that are at risk, an American named William Guile and a Japanese man name Ryu. It seems Voldemort is killing Bison's enemies in return for the alliance and weapons that most of the wizarding world has little knowledge about."  
  
"Then I must call an emergency meeting of the Order. Go tell Proffesors Granger, McGonagall, Black, and Snape to be here at ten this morning," said Dumbledore, standing up to go grab some parchment and his quill.  
  
"Sure, should I tell the others as well?"  
  
"I know I can't stop you from doing so. Oh, and can you draw me a map of their target?" Harry just nodded in reply and left the office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
It was five till ten and our favorite six teens were walking towards the Pheonix Hall, the place where the order meetings were held. They walked in and there were easily fifty others in the room. "Where do we sit?" asked Cynthia, she was a little nervous, only being accepted last week.  
  
"Up there," said Ron pointing to thier usual seats. When they reached Surius they greeted him. They sat down on Surius' right with Harry at the far end next to Dumbledore. Harry handed the man the maps and the meeting began.  
  
"One of our most trusted and reliable sources has informed me that the Shadoloo Alliance has plans to raid a muggle armory in the Amazon Rain Forest, we must protect it." At this a wizard stood up, Draco told him the wizard's name and that he was a pureblood.  
  
"Why would you-know-who be intersested in muggle weapons?" Harry snorted at this remark, it just proved how short-sighted some wizards were. 'Hell,' he thought, 'it took Draco getting shot and almost killed before he learned that a muggle weapon is just as effective as any spell.'  
  
"These aren't any ordinary muggle weapons, these are the most advanced weapons they have. If you open the folders in front of you and read the contents, you'll see what I mean." Everyone opened the folders. It seemed Dumbledore had done his research, some of the most horrible weapons in human history were listed here, as well as thier effect on a human body, pictures included. After a few minutes half the room had turned visibly green and a handful had even ran outside to vomit, Draco included. When they returned Dumbledore, who was solemn and serious, even mors so than last year when Harry was fighting Voldemort, had continued. "Now you see why we need to make sure Voldemort can't get his hands on these weapons. He and General Bison are both madmen, they could conquer both our worlds in less than a year, and I'm afraid to say this next truth but I must." He looked up around the room. "The hundred of us and hundred and fifty brave aurors will not be enough to defeat this force. We need outside help." Another pause broke his speaking. "Especially with Cornelius Fudge working for Voldemort." No one was surprised at that one, they all had a thought that it may be true. "Now as for the help, if Moody is successful we can count on at least one of the muggle leaders oweing us a favor, if not helping us in the long run."  
  
The room was silent until Percy spoke, "Albus I have great respect for you, but you can't be serious, that would break at least seventy laws."  
  
"I know that Percy, but we both know that Bison has thousands of troops backed by Voldemort's forces; we need help. I have thought this over for months on end and I think that if we didn't hide from the muggles in the first place this war would have never happened." Percy sat down and shut up, not knowing it all for once in a lifetime. "Now as for the plan. We will send our fighting forces to defend the complex." He tapped the map and said, "Projectonus Map," and the map Harry made was shown above the table, much like the one Bison had. The perimeter had a fifteen foot fence, easily jumped by broom-mounted or hoverbike riding soldiers, and every twenty meters there were guard towers. The only entrence had an outer gate and an inner gate that were bith six inches of titanium. The surrounding area was all forest. "Now from what Harry has told me this base will be attacked very soon." We will be placeing guards in trees at the edge of the forest."  
  
The rest of the meeting went on and was over by lunch time. Anthony had to leave to find Guile and Ryu and bring them back to Hogwarts. He had been given a password activated portkey to return when he found them, a bottomless bag with three firebolts not counting his own, and some of the petrifying potion Harry made. With a last good-bye they parted ways and watched as Anthony grabbed the small Statue of Liberty lighter that was his portkey to Subway City, said his password and vanished.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
:::SPOILERS!!! YAY!!!:::  
  
About time I ended that chapter, I think this is the longest one so far. The Alliance attacks the chemical armory. Anthony returns after a week of searching, and brings back Ryu, Guile, and Ken. Keep on reading and reviewing.  
  
T-Dogg 


End file.
